


Rosada ocuridad

by GordoTerronillo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Bolton/Greyjoy, M/M, POV, Spoilers, non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordoTerronillo/pseuds/GordoTerronillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- ¿Quién eres? – su voz era como el susurro invernal entre los arcianos, sus ojos dos témpanos de hielo." Spoilers Danza de Dragones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosada ocuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo del señor Martin, que los dioses antiguos y nuevos le ayuden y escriba.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers de Danza de Dragones.

 

\- ¿Quién eres? – su voz era como el susurro invernal entre los arcianos, sus ojos dos témpanos de hielo.

_“Soy Theon Greyjoy, hijo de Balon Greyjoy, legítimo señor de las Islas del Hierro y Príncipe de Invernalia”._

Eso habría querido gritar pero ya había aprendido, ya no quería ser Theon de la casa Greyjoy, no, nunca más. Su osadía, su estupidez, le habían costado varios dedos de los pies. Muchos latigazos; innumerable dolor.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar aquel insulso gemido, casi tan insulso como él mismo. La firme mano de su captor acrecentando el ritmo de la masturbación y su respiración excitada resbalando en su oído.

\- S-soy Hediondo… H-hediondo, Hediondo rima con lirondo, mi señor. Su cuerpo acabó tensándose de aquella forma en la que se tensa el cuerpo durante el sexo y la espalda se arqueó; sus hombros sobre el pecho que tenía detrás, sus caderas adelantadas y sus brazos inutilizados. Eyaculó entre sus dedos. Su escuálido torso subiendo y bajando a un compás que, secretamente, aborrecía.

Ramsay sonrió, lo supo. No podía verle pero lo sabía. Sus brazos le aprisionaban en cruel abrazo y, cuando sus dedos arrancaron los últimos sonidos a su garganta, lo desechó, como se desechan los juguetes rotos y la podredumbre.

\- Con lirondo y con hondo.- limpió sus manos con el pliegue de su túnica.- Esta noche te cortaré otro dedo, de la mano, podrás elegir. Mañana responderás más rápido, ¿a que sí?

Theon solo pudo asentir desde el suelo, tirado como estaba, sin fuerzas para resistirse ni plantearlo siquiera.

\- Y recuerda… No olvides nunca tu nombre.

Sus pasos resonaron en la lúgubre estancia hasta que la pesada puerta volvió a aislarle. Entonces y solo entonces podría permitirse llorar.

Se frotó los muñones de los dedos y gimió, se encogió para tapar su desnudez y lloró.

Una vez, juraría hacía una eternidad, una voz familiar le advirtió de aquello.

_“Que los dioses os ayuden, Theon Greyjoy. Ahora estáis perdido de verdad.”_


End file.
